When a terminal and a wireless base station perform wireless communication, the transmission power necessary for wireless communication needs to be determined. In the related art, apparatuses including a transmitter, a receiver, and a controller are known. The transmitter transmits a beacon on the beacon channel. The receiver receives a message including the channel quality of the beacon channel from an access terminal. The controller controls the transmission power of the transmitter, based on the received message (see, for example, PTL 1).
In recent years, a heterogeneous network has been studied in a wireless communication system in which a terminal and a wireless base station are connected over a network (see, for example, NPLs 1 to 3).